Tsunami
by OnceUponaPen
Summary: When Korra and Asami come together, they create a tsunami. Jump into a colorful world with these two ladies and their groups of friends as they go through trials and tribulations on their journey of love and happiness. [Chapter 1]: Asami is having a hard time when words get out that Korra's parents are coming. But what does Korra think about the whole ordeal?
1. Opinion

A little tilt of the head followed by an adjustment of the arm had Korra sitting in an upside down position on the couch as Asami fussed about the house. Why was she so adamant about everything being perfect? It was just Korra's parents. No one special. However, Asami wouldn't just sit down and breathe. She was constantly checking the clock, peeking out the window, making sure that her hair and make up was perfect. If she passed by the coffee table that quickly once more, Korra was almost scared that she'd end up tripping and falling.

"Asami, why don't you just take a little load off?"

Everything stopped in that one instance and Korra regretted her words. Her beautiful girlfriend began to tremble and she slowly turned to face her. The look that she was giving was one that could kill and Korra shrank back a bit with her hands up.

"Take a load off?! You want me to take a load off when your parents could come through that door any second now?!"

Sitting up, Korra hopped off the couch. Asami was literally breathing fire at the moment and she was on the verge of tears. Even she could tell that the anxiety of having Korra's parents over was getting to her. If she didn't calm down, she'd end up hurting herself or worse regretting this whole thing and making a fool of herself. But in Korra's opinion, Asami could never make a fool out of herself. Asami was beautiful and she was graceful in every way even when she was close to biting her head off.

"I mean, honestly Korra! Not everyone can have your attitude! Not everyone can toss caution to the wind! I'm the leader of a company, and I'm a corporate mogel but when it comes to this I can't even keep my cool! How do you possibly know how I feel? The anxiety and the worry that they may not like me and then what happens then?! In the future, they'll have to be at our wedding or if we have children and then I end up messing this up and.. and.."

Asami's chest heaved and tears began to form in her eyes as her lip trembled. Korra wrapped her arms around her and the former broke down and cried in her girlfriend's shoulder. All she wanted was to be good enough so that Korra's parents would like her. She wanted to be good enough for Korra. Nothing else mattered as long as she had that.

"Asami, do you want to know what I think?"

The little nod caused a smile to form on Korra's lips.

"I think you're overreacting. I think that it doesn't matter what my parents think of you or us or anything. The only two people who have to put something into this relationship is you and me. The only people who have to bust their asses and make sure that everything is alright or that one another is happy is you and me. So who cares what they think? As long as I got you and you got me, we're fine."

Asami leaned back to look at her, shimmering tears in jade green eyes. Korra kissed them away before rubbing their noses together. Asami smiled and wrapped her arms around her squeezing a bit.

"Okay, okay I understand.."

Korra kissed her lightly. Asami's eyes began to narrow and she returned the kiss once and then twice.

"I..I understand," she spoke between kisses that soon deepened.

When Korra's parents knocked on the door then peeked through the window, a familiar pelt was laying on the ground along with an expensive pair of underwear. Needless to say, they decided to come back later.


	2. Heartbreak

"Look Korra, whats your problem?"

Mako and Korra were going back and forth once again. Bolin was rather used to it but this time, the fight seemed different. He couldn't put his finger on it but when they yelled, Korra seemed a bit more tense than usual.

"We're not dating! I'm going out with Asami, and I'm not in love with you anymore! Don't you get it, we're done!"

Korra seized Mako by his shirt and lifted him up. He stared in surprise as fire burned in her eyes, and malice was formed in her voice. She held him tight in her hands and Bolin was almost prepared to knock her out if he hadn't heard the speech that soon followed.

"That is my issue! You're dating Asami! Did you think I wanted you, Mako? After all of the things you put me through, the pick-ups and the throw downs only to have my heart broken and stomped on?! I'm not after you, idiot! I'm after Asami!'

She threw him to the ground and he hit the tiled floor hard before scooting backwards from her. She took deep breaths before sighing. Curling her fingers into fists, she stood with her back straight and glared down at him.

"Asami is most likely the best thing that ever happened to me. When you broke my heart, she was there to comfort me. When her father was imprisoned, I helped her. When she cries or had nightmares, it was me who she called. When we hung out, I felt more than anything that I ever felt with you! And then you swooped in and took that from me. You just asked her out without knowing anything about her and anything that she had been through! You weren't there, Mako. You weren't there when she cried, when she begged for her mother or asked for her father, when she hit and scratched me only to apologize. When her anxiety about running a business alone rose! You weren't there, you were never there and you have her while I-I'm just.."

Korra's fingers curled into tighter fists and she shook her head slowly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm the idiot that let you take her even when I know that you'll only hurt her in the end!"

She shook her head before raising her hands to press against her face. Something like this was awful. Terrible even. But there was nothing that she could do. Backing up from him, she pocketed her hands and headed towards the door.

"Korra, wait!"

"Korra nothing!"

She threw open the door and then came face to face with her.

Asami Sato.

They stared eye to eye, and her eyes were filled with so many words. Words of apology, words of wisdom but she didn't want any of it.

"...I'm getting out of here."

She pushed past Asami and refused to look back.


	3. Lips

You could tell a lot about someone from the way their appearance seemed. Although most people use the saying "don't judge a book by its cover", appearances did speak loudly when meeting someone. That is what Korra thought when she first saw Asami. Mako wasn't the only one that noticed the other girl's beauty. It was something out of this world, almost comparable to that of the beauty of spirits. However, Korra was a bit too jealous and blind to see it in the first place. But now everything had changed, it was different - she was different. Looking at Asami brought a whole new meaning of differentiation into her mind.

From the girl's figure, the way her hair swayed when she walked, and how her eyes sparkled whenever she laughed. Korra wasn't the most observant person when it came to lessons or things like that but she couldn't help but notice the smile lines around Asami's mouth. The most precious thing to her however had to be the other girl's lips. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something special that whenever they talked, her eyes were drawn to her mouth. Maybe it was the fact that she always wore red lipstick that caused her eyes to fall from the green irises to the blaring color.

It was so bright that she couldn't help but take notice of it. She wondered what Asami would look like without make-up. When she asked, the latter had said that she'd look hideous but Korra seriously doubted. Asami was beautiful in every way shape and form, personality and appearance. There was no way that she could be hideous at any point. But Korra continued to wonder what Asami's lips would look like without the lipstick. She pet they would be the softest of pinks, full and soft to the touch. Watching her and Mako as they laughed together and held hands was rather sickening but she stomached it anyway, anything to see those beautiful lips turn up into a gorgeous smile.


End file.
